


Party in the USA

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint whump, Dark Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Clint is found on a problematic situation and Steve is not going to miss the opportunity.





	Party in the USA

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies! Plot bunnies are chasing me! (No, seriously, idk what I’m doing) Btw, I haven’t forgotten about Bucky, I hope to update soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \-----------------------------------------

***

Clint woke up feeling sick and dizzy, tied to a kneeling bench all his clothes gone; limbs strap and double strap. Even his neck was chain to the bench reducing his vision to the floor and his own feet. Clint struggle bravery but helplessly so he give up and worked on saving energy, waiting his time to act. He tried to remember; he was checking on a guy robbing guns to sell to terrorist cells in the USA and then, nothing, a pinch in his neck and everything went black. How in the hell was nobody able to get to him like that? Maybe Phil was right, maybe he should be a little more humble or a little less naïve. Just because he was who he was didn’t mean he couldn’t make mistakes sometimes and low his guard in the wrong moment.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of steps coming closer. He force himself to relax trying to give the guy a false sense of security, bad guys were more willingly to talk if they thought they were the ones in charge.

A door opened; by the sound it makes, it was a metallic door, very old too. The guy says nothing and Clint can only see his feet. He wears blue snickers with jeans, the shoes must be a size twelve or even thirteen and his steps are slow and heavy so he must be a really big guy. It’s going to be hard to take him down, even if he manages to free himself.

“My guest finally wakes up?” The guy says with a Midwest accent “Good then I can start the interrogation.”

“I have killed bigger guys than you so you better call the cavalry.” Snaps Clint “Because you are getting nothing from me.”

The guy laughs.

“Sorry, sorry, but you are so funny.” The guy takes a moment to recover his breath “I’m afraid it’s just the two of us and soon you will discover that I don’t need anybody to make you sing little bird.”

Two shots and the guy falls on the floor with a hole in his head.

“Clint?” Says a familiar voice

“Steve? Steve!” Clint celebrates “Man, I’m so glad to see you.”

“Me too buddy” Steve taps in his head and now Clint is really relaxed.

“Who is with you?” He asks

“Nobody.”

“Nobody?” Clint is surprise that the Captain has go on a solo mission

“We weren’t sure where you could be so we decide to split to cover the maximum places in the less time possible.”

“That makes sense;” Clint wonders why Steve’s hand is still caressing his head, playing with his hair but there are more immediate problems “Think you can free me from here?”

“Sure, let me find the keys”

_The keys? What the hell do you want the kids for? Just break the chain!_

“You should see the collection this guy has here” Steve casually comments “Is this coke? Yeah, and the good kind, not that adulterer shit you find on the streets.”

_How in the hell he knows the difference?_

“And tons of lube, condoms, Amyl nitrite; this guy was preparing the party of his life.”

“Yeah, yeah, very interesting, can you free me now?” Clint was starting to feel uncomfortable, especially with the corpse still in his range of view.

“Relax, relax; the guys would not be checking in at least one or two hours. We have time.”

“Time?! Time for what?”

“Well, since we are here and there is nobody else in the building I don’t see why we have to let all of this to go to waste.”

Clint’s breathing increase, his palms sweaty; he couldn’t be seriously implicating what he is implicating. He is the goddamn Captain America for fuck’s shake!

“You can’t be serious.” Was the only thing he aim to say

“Actually, I am, this shit is hard to find and expensive as fuck. When I’m going to have another opportunity like this?”

“You are Captain America! Everybody’s favorite Boy Scout” Clint was paralyze by the fear

“Yeah, and I’m tired as fuck to be the perfect golden boy, I can never have fun.”

With a swift Steve took of his pants and covered the face of the dead guy with them.

“Wow, so much better without the pants.” He happily chatted “Now, where to begin?”

Clint is sicker as ever. He’s lightheaded and dizzy, his mind trying to handle the situation when cold hands squeeze his butt cheeks. Terror strikes him, his body tightening. He pulls at the straps with all his might, watching them scrape and irritate his skin. A kind touch freezes him; Steve is rubbing his shoulders coaxing him to relax.

“Shush” Steve whispers in his ear “if you resist it will only cause you more pain.”

“You will not get away with this, I will tell everyone!” Clint sobs

“Fortunately for me, you will remember nothing to tell.”


End file.
